ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage mutant ninja turtles (2024 movie)
Teenage mutant ninja turtles is a 2024 remake of the Tmnt franchise and made in celebration of its 40th anniversary and made and produced by whatever company I work for/own by then (joke, although I fully intend to do this one day). The films story focuses on the 4 brothers/turtles: Leo,Raph,mikey and and donnie all going out at night, in their inexperienced days, facing the far more superior shredder and his footclan and attempting to save New York with what their master splinter taught them with a bit of help by April, casey and Danny. The film spawned three sequels: teenage mutant ninja turtles: heroes in a half shell, teenage mutant ninja turtles: mutants in Manhattan and teenage mutant ninja turtles 4. PLOT it constantly shows the life of an unknown Japanese man who is training Martial arts, loving a woman and leading to him falling into green ooze. It then goes to show April o Neal talking on channel 6 news whilst various crimes are happening in New York then shredder plotting an attack. That attack, is on a bank, to which from the shadows, the turtles foil with the remaining ninja telling them the name: shredder. Later on, the he tells shredder of the turtles as shredder murders him onscreen. The turtles arrive home to meet their master splinter and have pizza whilst donnie studies the shredder. April is jumped by a group of ninjas led by karai who is stopped by the 4 brothers and an unconscious April is brought back the the lair, she is introduced to splinter and the turtles, out of anger, Raphael leaves as everyone else has fun in the lair. In an alleyway, Raph befriends human vigilante casey Jones who he brings back to the lair. Meanwhile, knowing the turtles reside in the sewer from previous interrogations, shredder and the footclan invade the turtles lair, knocking donnie out, capturing splinter, breaking caseys arm and causing everyone to retreat. After a few interrogations, the turtles find out where the foot are holding splinter, they go the the foots headquarters, take out a few ninjas and rescue splinter, meanwhile, dr.baxter stockman gives shredder a more advanced armor (similar to 2003 armour). Back in the sewer, splinter reveils to the turtles that he was a human named hamato yoshi and shredder murderd his whole family and took his fortunes away, attacking him In revenge, yoshi was exiled from the dojo and relocated in New York where he got pet turtles and they all fell in ooze. A foot ninja who gives up, danny, quits, meets the tmnt and gives nypd and anonymous tip on the foot clan. As the foot attack New York to lure the turtles, they all go to battle them, April is kidnapped, casey kills second in command Hun, Mikey is presumed dead from shredder, Leo and donnie are captured as Raphael is knocked out. They are all brought together for execution as Raph wakes up, fight shredder to where Raph is nearly beaten to death, Leo, donnie, April and casey are just about to die as Mikey and splinter come to the rescue. Raph, Leo, donnie and casey finish off the ninjas as splinter damages shredders armour, mikey beats oroku saki (shredder) to near death and splinter kills him. In the end, casey and April are together and the turtles get a new home. in a post credits scene, the krang is shown to be watching earth. CHARACTERS leonardo Raphael Donatello michaelangelo splinter april o neal casey Jones danny pennington burne thompson vern fenwick Charles pennington the shredder hun tatsu erik sacks karai krang sequel Teenage mutant ninja turtles: heroes in a half shell, will be released the following year with the turtles batting krang, Lord dregg and the triceratons. The movie also reveals a dark secret about the shredders TRUE origins that is linked with krang.